Epirus
Epirus is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 960 BC. Major cities include Passaron, the capital, Ambracia, Phoenike, Elaea, Elatria and Baiake. It is the location of the famous Oracle of Dodona. List of Kings House of Arybbas * Arybbas I 1302-1290 * Tharypas I 1290-1272 * Molossos I 1272-1256 * Arybbas II 1256-1240 House of Alkander * Alkander I 1240-1233 * Admitos I 1233-1212 * Elenos I 1212-1211 House of Arybbas * Arybbas III 1211-1188 * Molossos II 1188-1162 * Driantos I 1162-1145 * Neoptolemos I 1145-1113 with: * Neoptolemos II 1124-1110 House of Alkander * Admitos II 1110-1102 * Amyndor 1102-1096 House of Arybbas * Tharypas II 1096-1082 * Molossos III 1082-1067 * Sibilynthos I 1067-1048 * Arybbas IV 1048-1023 * Driantos II 1023-1004 House of Alkander * Alkander II 1004-967 * Admitos III 967-960 House of Arybbas * Arybbas V 960-941 * Alcetas I 941-923 * Admitos IV 923-900 * Sibilynthos II 900-882 * Munichos I 882-864 * Alkander III 864-840 * Aeacides I 840-815 * Ambrax I 815-799 * Alcetas II 799-765 * Driantos III 765-737 * Evaemon I 737-708 * Alkander IV 708-689 * Admitos V 689-661 * Harops I 661-644 * Neoptolemos III 644-618 * Molossos IV 618-591 * Sibilynthos III 591-566 * Eurypylos I 566-540 with: * Tharypas III 549-519 * Elenos II 519-498 * Doros I 498-466 * Evaemon II 466-430 * Arybbas VI 430-405 * Achaeos I 405-370 * Neoptolemos IV 370-316 * Doros II 316-278 * Driantos IV 278-262 * Admitos VI 262-237 * Artemon I 237-211 * Munichos II 211-186 * Molpas I 186-149 * Eurypylos II 149-113 * Alcetas III 113-77 BC * Polyares I 77 BC-39 BC * Echetos I 39 BC-2 BC * Hippon I 2 BC-24 AD * Driantos V 24-60 AD * Hippon II 60-96 * Munichos III 96-117 * Igisippos I 117-138 * Molpas II 138-162 * Eurypylos III 162-197 * Aeacides II 197-220 * Amyntas I 220-239 * Echetos II 239-278 * Tyrmas I 278-318 * Deonides I 318-362 * Hippon III 362-390 * Artemon II 390-414 * Eurypylos IV 414-438 * Harops II 438-450 * Pyrrhus I 450-502 * Argaeus I 502-513 * Tyrmas II 513-549 * Driantos VI 549-573 * Deonides II 573-602 * Melanippus I 602-622 * Philip I 622-653 * Echetos III 653-687 * Munichos IV 687-710 * Doros III 710-735 * Ambrax II 735-761 * Aeropus I 761-811 * Philip II 811-840 * Aeacides III 840-862 * Alkander V 862-895 * Melanippus II 895-921 * Echetos IV 921-960 * Tyrmas III 960-988 * Aeropus II 988-1012 * Deonides III 1012-1044 * Doros IV 1044-1071 * Molossos V 1071-1104 * Philip III 1104-1141 * Argaeus II 1141-1176 * Aeacides IV 1176-1200 * Amyntas II 1200-1238 * Melanippus III 1238-1255 * Molpas III 1255-1279 * Echetos V 1279-1296 * Polyares II 1296-1314 * Alcetas IV 1314-1333 * Perdiccas I 1333-1370 * Argaeus III 1370-1405 * Amyntas III 1405-1442 * Alexander I 1442-1476 * Caranus I 1476-1503 * Alexander II 1503-1540 * Polyares III 1540-1577 * Tyrmas IV 1577-1606 * Perdiccas II 1606-1629 * Melanippus IV 1629-1655 * Amyntas IV 1655-1684 * Caranus II 1684-1717 * Alexander III 1717-1751 * Aeropus III 1751-1781 * Tharypas IV 1781-1813 * Admitos VII 1813-1848 * Sibilynthos IV 1848-1879 * Neoptolemos V 1879-